The Adventure of Spider-Man And WonderWoman
by Rimakoo
Summary: please bear with me this is my first ever attempted to try something new never have i done this sort of thing before but it kinda interested me and i have a huge habit of daydreaming when i have character's that interest me nd stuff and i come up with stories in my head and but i never write them or anything so why not do that. ( UP For Adoption)
1. Good Morning New York

'Life sure is Amazing' Thought Peter Parker as he was swinging through New York with the help of his amazing web shooters clad with his new spider suit with the giant white spider symbol While Peter was swinging through New York his communicator inside of his suit went off.

''Hello'' he said ''Hello, my love'' said his wife Diana Parker ''what are you doing at the moment she asked?''  
''Nothing Really, just swinging making sure new york is safe and now idiot's causing a ruckus''

''Well since everything seems alright in the city for now. how about you come back home and relax with me?''

''Sure I'm on my way back right now as he hangs up'' he lands on his balcony from their room. Peter exits the room now changed to normal clothes and sneaks behind his beautiful wife.

as he Wraps his arms around his wife and leans in kissing her forehead.''hey there beautiful'' he gives off a smirk. ''well hello there handsome, I missed you'' as she looks towards him and kisses his lips.

Peter jumps onto the couch and grabs his wife as he puts her on his lap and begins kissing her with enthusiasm.

'' So what did you really call me back for because after last night I thought for sure you'd still be asleep'' he said as he gives off a huge smile.

She gives a little chuckle '' well I felt that you weren't in bed anymore so I ended up waking up can't really sleep without my dashing husband by my side'' as Peter was about to say something back his and Diana's communicator went off. ''

Batman here Spiderman and Diana I need you two at the watchtower asap we have a problem''Peter and Diana Groaned as they wanted to have a little bit of fun.''Welp looks like our little Fun Session will have to wait till later tonight babe.''

''Guess So well let's hurry up to the watchtower don't wanna keep Batman waiting you know how he gets.''  
as Peter and Diana went up to the watchtower with there costumes on they noticed Superman.

peter groaned his mind ''dammit why we have to see Superman first few seconds we get up here'' he thought to himself Diana didn't really mind seeing Superman as her feelings for him are long gone and she only loves peter now and he only will have a place in her heart. ''Hello Superman it's nice to see you, how's Lois?'' Diana asked '' She's pretty good and nice to see you too and You Spiderman''

Peter looked at Superman '' nice to see you too superman glad so while we're here do you have any clue to what's going on?'' ''Nope batman just contacted me and asked me to get up here but I also noticed flash earlier and Green Lantern with some other leaguers I guess whatever is happening must be big if he called us all here.  
''Whoa he called all the guys here? definitely, something big is going down what you thing Diana?''

''Don't really know but...''as she was cut off Batman had called everyone into the meeting room, Every leaguer made their way to the meeting room.  
''So I guess you are all wondering what is going on since I called you all here. let me get straight to the point ''as Batman showed everyone something is coming to earth moving at a fast rate from there satellite pictures.

''Whoa what the hell is that?'' Flash asked a bit concerned ''I don't know but whatever it is we need to be ready from the looks of it will be landing in metropolis and I intended to be there when it does''Batman said with a serious look.  
''well what we waiting for let's get down there I have a feeling is not coming here just to live here'' Peter said Jokingly.  
as all the leaguers teleported down to metropolis Doomsday had come crashing down.

''Wait a minute isn't that...''Peter said before being cut off ''Doomsday'' Superman Said ''Doomsday I thought you killed him 5 years ago Superman if I recall pretty sure you send his out deep into space''Flash Said '' I Did..'' Doomsday got up and looked at the justice league as he Roared and made all of metropolis shake.  
Doomsdays had charged towards the justice league slamming both of his fists into the ground that it broke the streets apart and destroy builds came crumbling down as doomsdays continued fighting the justice league as the fight continued half of Metropolis was destroyed.

Superman and doomsday charged at each other so fast and with some much strength that there were a huge explosion and doomsdays was down but because of the speed and strength combines from both Superman and doomsdays it opens a rift through time and as the closest one to the rift were Diana and Peter they both fell through it holding each other tightly so they won't get separated.  
''Owwwww what the hell happened''. as he woke up feeling pain all over his body and as he looked over to his right he saw his wife he rushed over to her side to try and wake her up.

''Diana! Diana! wake up c'mon babe Wake up'' as he continued shaking her and calling her out until she opens her eyes slowly she was bleeding and hurt from the fight with doomsday as she looked at Peter she noticed his suit was ripped and he had tons of cuts all over his body. she got up slowly '' Peter you okay?'' she asked him worried ''Yeah just some cut and bruises nothing I never had before but man what the hell happened back there he asked.  
'' I don't know all I remember is fighting doomsdays and then a hole opened up and that's about it.  
Peter and Diana looked around and noticed they were in metropolis. _

So im pretty sure you all guess this takes place after Death of superman but instead of superman Dying i made it that lived in that fight i dont really know what to say in these little memo boxes of mine so ye Pm me questions if you like i'll always answer what i can and if you have recommendation who i should add down the line and what ever pm me i would love my ideas


	2. Confusion

As Peter and Diana were looking over metropolis confused as too why it not destroyed even yet why there are things here they were destroyed a long time ago are back when doomsday first appeared it was as if they had gone back 5 years.

''uhhh Diana might want to look across from us at the cafe'' Peter said while he was repairing his suit luckily he had a utility belt with the things he needed to fix his suit.  
''By Hera... Peter, it seems that we have come back in time to exactly 5 years ago before doomsday shows up''.

Peter and Diana looked at each other shocked and confused trying to process what happened during the battle with Doomsday in the future in their time.  
''Wait a minute if we traveled back in time 5 years then doesn't that mean that you and Superman are still dating and if so who is that gu...WHOAAAAAAAA hold on that's Superman!?''Peter said shocked and seriously confused seeing Superman as a civilian had blown his mind.  
''Yes.. my love well and as you can see obviously as you pointed out we are still together he wasn't with Lois yet.''

''Wow that means we haven't met yet this is insane'' Peter said as his stomach growled.  
''hahaha guess all this made me hungry do you have some cash on you by any chance?''he asked Diana as she usually keeps some cash in her boots or breast.  
''I do just 20 Dollars here take it I know this might be a little weird for you but since that cafe is the closest place to get food and it would be weird if I went in there seeing as my younger self is there also you should go and Borrow some clothes from a store can't go around in your suit now can you'' she laughed and so Peter silently went into the nearest clothing store and went into a changing room and stuck out through the vent avoiding the cameras with the clothes he got.  
''Well this is gonna be so weird for me ok Pete you can do this just don't concentrate on them just get your food and get out simple''.

as Peter entered the cafe he heard Diana and Clark laughing and flirting with each other ''Wow i can't believe people actually don't recognize you just cause you put on a normal attire and some glasses''. Diana Said Shock at that revelation ''well that what makes things so easy people wouldn't suspect wonder woman and superman to look so normal like everyday civilians that why people never look twice''. Clark said with a smile as Peter went up to the counter he noticed how Diana and Clark are flirting with each holding hands that made him a little furious ''Clark Stop people are looking at us,''said Diana laughing and smiling ''So let them look they should be looking at you considering how beautiful are you and I really don't care I'm in love with you and I wanna show the whole world.''

As Peter was ordering he looks behind him slightly not enough for Diana and Clark to notice but just enough for him to get annoyed and how they are acting together seeing a younger version of his wife with another man had made him very angry and jealous he hurry up and order for him and his Diana.  
''hmm Clark do you think someone is watching us and I mean watching?''  
''yea but i wouldn't really concern our self with it, it's probably nothing.''

as Peter finished ordering he looked outside and noticed his Diana trying to tell him something.  
''Don't do anything to draw attention to you or to me we don't need to anyone knowing that we are from the future''. she tried telling peter Peter Tried to make out what she was saying but he kinda understood what she said so he just shook his head, as he picked up his food and was about to exit he bumped into Clark and Diana as they were also leaving.

''Whoops my bad man I didn't mean to pump into you.''  
as he was able to catch his and Diana drinks before they fell to the floor thanks to his fast reflexes.  
''its alright but wow those were some nice reflexes your pretty fast and I've seen some fast people.''  
peter just laughed it off trying to act normal as he looked at Diana he quickly turned away and left.  
''Alright here you go, Diana, your drink and some fries now then that was kinda weird for me and also kind of infuriating.''  
peter told her as he was about to take a bite of his food when a bank robber was going on it was intergang robbing a bank.  
''Maaaan can't even eat in piece sorry Diana gotta take care of this be back in a few seconds.''

as Peter started putting on his outfit that he just repaired and started swinging through the city to stop the robbery.  
''Peter Wait and he's gone this is gonna be troublesome''.  
and Peter got to the bank he started fighting whisper A'Daire and Bruno Mannheim and tried to stop their henchmen from getting away with the money superman and wonder woman arrived on the scene they were surprised to see a man dressed in a spider suit fighting intergang.  
''Now who are you and whats your name''. superman asked the spider-man ''I'm spider-man hold on let me take care of these two you can go and stop the armored car from getting away.''

as wonder woman and Superman flew to the armored car they took care of the henchmen and brought the armored car back to the bank and saw spiderman webbed up both Whisper and Bruno together and handing them to the police.  
''well you sure made quick work of those two Spiderman, nice to meet you in Superman and this is wonder woman,'' Superman said smiling at Spiderman.  
''Hello Spiderman it's nice to meet you and thank you for taking care of those two. Wonder woman said looking at his with a soft and gentle smile.

No problem and I already know who you guys are there was no need to introduce your selves but I guess that cool since I guess this is our first time meeting each oth...oh shit'' Peter look concerned and scared for when he had returned to Diana and the lecture she was gonna give him.  
''whats wrong everything alright?''Superman asked concerned at what spiderman had said.  
''uhh yea everything all good I hope umm well gotta go nice to meet you guys see ya''.

as Peter started swinging through the city heading back to Diana he didn't notice superman and wonder woman following him concerned if everything was okay with him.  
''Clark should we be following him if something was wrong he would of have just told us, we don't have to follow him''.  
''But what if there was something wrong he may be able to hand himself in a fight but you know me I always worry about people if something seems wrong I will try to help''.  
Spiderman hurried back to Diana worried if something might have changed since he met both of them very early as he made his way back to the rooftop where they first he noticed her cleaning her sword.  
''Hey Diana so don't get mad but I think I made a huge mistake without thinking im sorry but it was instinct i heard the alarm so I had to go.''  
Diana Look at Peter mad and worried if he messed up and let anything from the future slip.  
''Peter what have you done did you at least wrap it up fast so they wouldn't ask too many questions about you.''

Superman and Wonder Woman were shocked to see another Wonder Woman and confused as to why there were two of them, confused superman enhanced his hearing to listen to what they were saying wanting to make sense of this.  
''okay listen, babe i didn't say anything about the future or who I was or what gonna happen soon didnt even mention doomsday just that my name is spiderman and that's pretty much it just the name I promise.''

Superman shocked to learn that they were from the future and learned that he and Diana don't stay together for very long he continued to listen to know more.  
''Good peter we can't let them know they we came from the future besides it would be weird seeing me together with Clark when you and me are married but in the off chance that I do meet my younger self and Clark i don't even know what to say you probably would have to do the most talking.''  
Superman Shocked to learn and saddened to know that he doesn't marry Diana this Peter.  
''Clark what's wrong what did you hear? please tell me I wish to know as well.''

As Clark took a deep breath and signed he told Diana everything about them being from the future and how that man name is Peter and he's her husband and a great threat will soon arrive to earth called doomsday.  
''wow that..that is alot to take in my husband? and threat called doomsday and from the future, I must learn more I'm going down there.''  
as Wonder woman made her way down to were Diana and Peter where they were shocked to see both Superman and Wonder woman.  
''oh no i didn't even know I was followed I swear Diana i guess I was rushing to fast over here i didn't bother looking behind me im sorry.

''Clark heard everything we know everything about doomsday you being my future husband. please tell us more i want to understand what is happening.''  
Peter and Diana looked at each other not knowing what to do but Diana knew how stubborn she is and won't leave until she learned everything.  
''i'll just keep somethings out and put things that won't hopefully affect the future too much as long as nothing changes between mine and Peter future life then i might be worth a risk also we can probably stop doomsday from returning 5 years later.

''okay his name is Peter Parker and as you already know mine Diana..Parker and yes we come from the future 5 years from now to be exact. and yes doomsday it's a great threat to earth he almost killed Superman and the entire justice league but then saved because of my husband I think that was when I first fell in love with him his bravery against a foe as doomsday but I also learned someone else was in love with Clark.

'' I see Diana said Parker, huh I kinda like it sounds nice but to think 5 years into the future and a foe that almost killed Clark and the league what is this foe to be exact''.  
clark with a look surprised to see Diana accepting all of this and even not even faze that there was someone else in love with him as he thought to himself who could it be.  
''he's a Kryptonian monster and that created on Krypton but has none of Superman weaknesses and we couldn't use kryptonite weapons as Superman was in the line of fire but he will soon be arriving very soon im afraid.''

''Well this wasn't as awkward as I thought it be since you just accepted I was your future husband and about doomsday and also that we come from the Future.''  
Both Diana giggled as they thought the same thing when they heard a low Boom coming from the middle of Metropolis.  
''Doomsdays he's here.''Said both Diana and Peter ''Went cant ever this fight my younger self will enter but if he doesn't for some reason cause you know we could have just changed history by meeting but if history is still on track then i will be arriving soon to help '' I understand me and Clark will head over to doomsdays and call the justice league and once we do take care doomsday come to the watchtower so we can find a way to send you guys back home.''

both Peter and Diana Shook there head as they watched Superman and Wonderwoman head to doomsday direction.  
''well guess we should stay close in case my younger self for some reason doesn't show up but honey I need you to go to new york just in case and make sure my younger self does arrive I need you to fall in love with me again after all hahaha''  
as Peter and Diana went there separate ways to make sure history staid on course peter stayed in the shadows as he saw the justice league fighting doomsdays already most of the league was down.

''whoa what the hell is that in metropolis its ugly, and the justice league is getting their asses thrown around like rag dolls man this could be my chance if I help I might get a spot in my league but I'm probably gonna be soo sore totally gonna be worth it if I get a spot.''as the peter of this time was getting his suit on Diana was on her way to new york to ensure peter made his way to metropolis without exposing her self to him as she looked she saw Spiderman swinging towards her direction.

''yes history on track he's on his way to metropolis hmm I haven't seen that suit in a long time well I should hurry and hide make sure he doesn't see me.''as Diana hide and saw Spiderman pass her on his way to doomsdays and help the league she followed in a distant as they finally made it to metropolis destroyed trying not to interfere with history she made her way towards Peter.

''Hello, my love history is on track and your younger self is on his way here by the way I saw your old suit I forgot how good you looked in it very sexy''.  
''oh I can always put it back on when we get home I still have it just have to repair it we can do some role-playing in bed with it oh here he comes here i go'' as they watch Spiderman and Superman fight alongside each other they notice Diana and how she looked at the younger version of Peter.  
''So you think your younger self fell in love with me? cause by that look I think so'' Peter said with a smirk.

'' I think so she's looking at you with such intent like how i was the first time I saw you fight she fell in love.''  
as doomsday rushed towards Superman throwing him to the ground and bombarding him with brute force until he will into the ground then spiderman came and webbed doomsdays face blinding him for a few seconds so he can attack moving all around him with agile and speed with all of his power and then wonder woman came to deal massive damage to doomsday getting him on his knees that was when Superman flew far away and turned around charging at doomsday with such speed hitting him with such force Doomsday neck and broke and killed him.

End of Chapter 2...next Chapter 3: Home


End file.
